


soul of the sea

by thunder20



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Afterlife, Deities, Demigods, F/F, F/M, Gods, Immortals, Magic, Monsters, Multi, Shinigami, Zanpakutou, battles, hollows - Freeform, multiple religion, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunder20/pseuds/thunder20
Summary: monsters that eat souls? a feudal afterlife? using my soul as a weapon?demigods and hollows collide
Kudos: 1





	soul of the sea

“speech”  
‘thoughts’

I own nothing from Percy Jackson and the Olympians, nor do I own anything from bleach, or anything else recognizable from any other franchise, be it from movies, games, manga, whatever, lol. They belong to their respective creators, this is just a work of fanfiction, meant for entertainment and enjoyment, I earn, claim, and gain no monetaries from this. Please support the official release and merchandise.

Will contain incest, gore, blood, rape, violence, bad language. You have been warned.

See bottom for more notes

Third person

A common belief, is that there is one afterlife, one, possibly two destinations, that one can go to once the physical, mortal shell that is the body, no longer lives. However, that one true afterlife, is not entirely agreed upon.

For example, the Greeks believe that there are three, technically five places to go after death. The underworld is ruled by Hades, the Greek god of the underworld. He divided his kingdom up into three, debatabley four parts.

The fields of Punishment, home to wrongdoers, the offenders, if you will. Like the name suggests, those who go here are generally the worst life has to offer.

Tartarus, however, while being it’s own realm, is still within the underworld, and is home and prison to monsters, who reform there after being killed, it is also where the divine and other immortal deities form after being killed. The sky is blood red, and the air is poison.

The fields of Asphodel, are for the ones who have done nothing extraordinarily good or bad, they tended to live a rather plain and boring life, or, the ones here chose not to be judged, for they were afraid of possibly getting tossed into Punishment.

Next, we have the Elysium, the home to the heroes, those who truly did good, who made a difference, to be selfless, a life worth living. A beautiful place, filled with peace, tranquility, happiness, and love.

In Elysium, however, there existed a better final resting place for the Greeks and Romans, the Isles of the Blessed. These isles were only for the best, and purest of heart, for those who have died, achieved Elysium and chose to be reborn three times. Very few people managed to make it here. It was the ultimate striving, for most wanted to be here, and so they strived, to do good in their lives, to be the best they could be, the most humble, modest, courageous, loyal, and selfless. 

For the Egyptians, they believed in an eternal paradise, known as the Field of Reeds. A mirror image of their life on Earth. They truly believed that if they lived a good life, and honored their gods both in life and death, they would gain entry to the Field of Reeds.

The Norse, believed in two afterlives. There was Valhalla, and Helheim. In order for one to reach Valhalla, he must have died as a warrior, and with his weapon in his hand. Upon his or her death, they would be collected by a beautiful warrior maiden, known as a Valkyrie, and then delivered to Valhalla. Once there, they would dine and feast with Odin, while swapping stories and fighting, to prepare for Ragnarok, the end of the world, and twilight of the gods. 

Now Helheim, on the other hand, is where the wicked, the evil, and those who did not die with their weapons in their hands, went after death. After their body gave out, and their souls were left to wander, Hela, the goddess of death, would claim their souls and bring them to Helheim, to assist her with the end of the gods.

The Shinto on the other hand? Well as it turns out, their afterlife consists of an entire ruling system, composed of nobles, and courts, known as the Soul Society. Ruled over by the Shinigami, who went by the moniker of ‘Soul King’. The Shinigami, was the Shinto god of death. 

The Soul Society, was a corrupt foundation, ruled by various nobles, who were dubbed as the Central Forty Six. Central Forty Six, was compromised of four noble clans, the Shiba, the Shihoin, the Kuchiki, and the Tsunayashiro. The Soul Society was massive, there were eighty districts, that made up the area of the Soul Society, known as the Rukongai, which surrounded the Seireitei. 

It was the home to a powerful group of followers, and champions who pledged themselves to the Soul king, and therefore, gained the unique powers of Zanpakuto. The art of manifesting their souls into powerful blades, which were unique to each user. These beings, called themselves Shinigami, or ‘soul reapers’ to honor their patron, and to show what their job was, collecting and guiding souls, to take to the Soul Society. These beings came together, to defeat a foul beast, known as a hollow. 

The Shinigami had, aside from their spiritual weapons, had other abilities. There was a speed ability known as flash step. This ability allowed high speed movement. Next, came the three powers, the first is known as Hado. Second is Kido, or demon way, a form of magic that could be used to bind, restrain, or injure an opponent. One can even use Kido to heal. Finally, is Bakudo.

A hollow, was a dweller of Hueco Mundo, a vast world of coldness and darkness, that was barren of all life, except for the hollows themselves. Illuminated by a moon, with white sands. The hollows took on different figures, some compromised of many animals, others just looked like random beings. The hollows were mindless savages, who fed on human souls, to try and fill their own emptiness, and to fill the holes physically on their bodies. 

The hollows were once human, who after dying, became a hollow, after their chain of fate eroded. The hollows then took to coming to the human world, to devour the humans who had the highest spiritual pressure, or highest life force, because by doing so they became closer to evolving, into a higher and stronger form. 

Hollows had three categories they fell into. The Gillian Menos, or the lowest and weakest class, all hollows start out here. The next step up, only after eating enough souls, would a Gillian evolve into an Adjuchas class hollow. The final evolution for a hollow, as well as the most powerful and rarest form, is the Vasto Lorde hollow. 

Hollows had destructive beams known as Ceros. The Vasto Lorde, had even more abilities, such as Bala, Sonido, and some had high speed regeneration. Vasto Lorde hollows were so rare and powerful, that actually is not known how they come to be, aside from eating and absorbing other hollows. 

There were also two other groups. One of the groups were known as Bounts, and the other was the Quincies. The Bounts were created by an accident, during an experiment in the S.S (Soul Society). The experiment was meant to investigate the concept and possibility of eternal life, immortality, with researchers using artificial souls, based on their own souls and the souls of their allies, the other Shinigami, due to ethical validations about using human souls. The Bounts can live forever, by consuming human souls. By feeding on humans for many years, the legends and myths regarding vampires came into creation. The Bounts are known to use dolls, with the dolls possessing not only power, but also contain the Bounts own soul, and the key to destroying the Bount.

The Quincies, on the other hand are a dangerous group of spiritually aware humans. What makes the Quincies dangerous, is the fact that they don’t send the hollows to the S.S, instead they destroy them with their spirit arrows. By doing this, they disrupt the reincarnation cycle, and killing potentially so many humans. The Shinigami, fearing the possible extinction of the human race, as well as the cycle of the afterlife, due to the actions of the Quincies, slaughtered almost the entire race of Quincies. 

Unbeknownst to the Gotei thirteen, the thirteen court guard squad captains, the commanders of the Shinigami, was that the Quincies, on the orders of there King, Yhwach, allowed the Shinigami, to defeat them, and drive them back. Thus, they have been plotting and planning their revenge for many years. Cultivating, anxiously waiting for the ripened moment, to pounce on their prey, to take back the world. 

How is it? What did you like? Suggestions and ideas are welcome.  
Let me know what I can improve on. Open minded, lol

I don’t think I will be doing anything involving the fullbringers, because I hated them, now riruka, and possibly jackie might make an appearance, lol

next chapter we will see more about why and how the other religions get involved, lol


End file.
